


Moonwhipped

by zyx_soriano11



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dorms, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx_soriano11/pseuds/zyx_soriano11
Summary: When Sanha found out Bin's deepest secret.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Moonwhipped

**Author's Note:**

> "Some things are best unsaid, some--- you just have to say it before fate does it for you."  
> -zyxsophy

"Jinjin hyuung!"  
Sanha was screeching like a broken tire when Jinjin first came in the dorm, holding up which supposedly Moonbin's phone judging by how Moonbin is desperately reaching for it. The maknae has raised the poor thing up high using his height as an advantage.

"C'mon give it back Yoon Sanha." The center hissed.

"What are you two-- what the hell happened here?" Jinjin managed to sound as firm as possible despite the dorm's current situation.

"Jinnie-yah help us with this!" Mj was whinning behind him, trying to carry a huge paper bag which quickly fell when he set a foot inside adding to the mess the dorm is in. "What did you do to our place?!"

Rocky poked his head silently, trying to get a glimpse while Eunwoo gave a stern look at Moonbin who quickly glanced away, looking like a scared puppy. 

"We left you to buy groceries for two hours and this is what happens? You literally sent a typhoon here" The leader spoke as slowly as usual but still making the two maknaes look down in guilt.

"It was Bin-hyung's fault! He keeps on knocking things over." Sanha shooted.

Jinjin is used to Bin making mess in the dorm, breaking vases, knocking down chairs and other solid stuff blocking his way every morning walking around half sleep and Jinjin being the kind and well off leader he is, willingly paying for the damage. If Dongmin is the group's Morning Call, Moonbin is the groups Morning Alarm..giving them heart attacks with sounds of things breaking on ungodly hours of the morning.

"He took my phone and won't give it back!" Bin was obviously furious now.

"Moonbin." The stern look of the group visual is enough to silence the dancer. "You are older here, you should have known better."

"Eunwoo.."

"No Jinjin hyung. I'm so done with this. We are all tired and still we went to get groceries, leaving these two to get some rest and this is what we'll get home to?" Moonbin's eyes became glassy as he tried to avoid Dongmin's glares. 

"Iwasjusttryingtogetmyphoneback." He said in the small voice he usually uses when talking to the visual.

"When are you going to act your age? Is it so hard to be the more matured perso--"

"Yah Lee Dongmin!" 

Jinjin knows it when to shut a Cha Eunwoo up. Eunwoo could be the most composed but he can also be short tempered and hot headed in times especially when from schedules. Not mentioning having a hard time sleeping at night, that's why Bin would usually come down to his bunk and cuddle with him, sing him songs until he falls asleep. Jinjin knows it but never dared to interfere. They need each other, he thinks. Eunwoo having a hard time sleeping & Moonbin having a hard time waking up.

They heard Sanha whimpered which alarmed the eldest, reaching to hug the scared mankae, rubbing his back as he buried his face to his hyung's chest.

"Baby, it's okay..don't cry." Mj gave the leader a death glare.

"Yoon Sanha, the phone."

Hands shaking, he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Jinjin.

"Why did you took this in the first place huh baby?"

"I found out B-Bin hyung's secret." voice muffled as the maknae is still burying his face on Mj's chest, trying to look as small as possible. "S-Sorry hyung. Mm just playing"

When Jinjin switched the phone on, instead of being mad, he stared at awe at the phone screen. Rocky who was also looking from behind was the first one to react.

"Wow! Bin-hyung has a collection of Eunwoo-hyung's photos & it's dated per month..in folders. Woah daebak."

Blood rushed to Bin's face and Eunwoo stared, utterly shocked.

"That's why you were quickly able to get that photo you showed in Halloween live..that's ages ago!"

Jinjin faked a cough as he tried to hide the phone from Rocky "Rocky-yah what did I told you about privacy..here you go Bin." He was about to give the phone to his owner but Moonbin has already went straight to their shared bedroom.

"Sanha will stay with us tonight while you go make up with Bin. Rocky take a shower and follow me in the kitchen. Jinjin get a mop."  
The eldest hyung ordered, still hugging Sanha and rubbing his back.

"I-I'll go talk to him" Eunwoo gulped, heading to their room.

"Hope you can get him eat something Nunu...staff said he hadn't eaten anything today" the leader added with a worried look.

"Bin, open up." There was no answer.

"Moonbin--"

"Sorry." Bin was standing there, eyes puffy and looking lost. "I-I thought it wasn't locked. Pls don't be mad."

"Bin-ah...look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just tired from the shoot."

"I know. I'm tired too. It's ok, I'm just going to rest for a while." Bin was about to climb the top bunk when Eunwoo grabbed his arm.

"No. Eat first. The staff said you didn't eat anyth--"

"I can manage, Min."

"Moonbin please--"

"Please what? Be matured? Act my age? Oh please, Min." Dongmin knows how contradicting Bin's attitude can be on times. One second he's a soft puppy, the next second he can be a naughty wild cat.

"I'm just telling you to eat! Where is this coming from? Gosh, I hate you." I hate this kind of you.

"Yes you hate me.." the dancer began wiping fresh tears from his face. "You can never love me, what am I thinking...what they say is true. I can never have you. You even hate me as a friend, how much more" 

"Hey hey stop, Bin what the fuck are you saying? Who's them? Huh? I don't hate you, I just hate the way you are acting now! First you went too serious with Ddana, now you are even refusing to eat? Just because of those stupid photos."

"Those aren't stupid photos! Those were you." Bin is now looking directly at him cheeks wet and eyes puffy.

This mental summersault is driving him insane. He completely knows that it's his fault and he shouldn't have blown off his frustrations to the dancer but this Bin jumping to unbelievable conclusions is more than what he can handle. If only Bin knew.

"Binnie.."

"Just leave me alone, Min. I know I'm disgusting. It's creepy having a bestfriend who collects your photos on his phone. I might be a stalker, you should not be talking to me who knows what I might do--"

Eunwoo could not anymore stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger.

"Stop.. stop talking for a minute."

Indeed Bin stopped, instead he buried his face on Dongmin's chest and sobbed.

"D-Do you h-hate me now? You must have gotten the clue now. I'm the worst bestfriend. I shouldn't have fell, I should have stopped myself. I would understand if you have to move to Jinjin hyung's room, he isn't a bad roommate..he just sleeps like a log but it isn't that bad or maybe to make it easier, I can leave the group--"

Dongmin abruptly cupped the dancer's face, looking at him intently on the eyes.

"Binnie look at me. What makes you think that you should leave?"

"Because I'm disgusting. You hate me" Moonbin's voice is so small he almost missed it. His heart fell.

"How could I hate someone I've loved for so long now over a bunch of photos?"

He felt Bin's breathing hitched, eyes widened seems like unable to comprehend everything he've heard.

"Hey Bin..baby hey breathe--oh shit" luckily Eunwoo managed to catch the dancer when his knees suddenly wobbled, making him sit on the bed. 

"Jesus Binnie..you are eating. Now." Bin just stared at Dongmin as the ethereal visual fished his iphone out from his gucci jacket's pocket and called someone who supposed to be Jinwoo based on how Dongmin was saying 'hyung'.

His thoughts are a mess now. All these years he have endured everything just to keep this little secret from his bestfriend. He hid how happy he was everytime the visual clings to him, forever sitting or standing beside him in every concert and variety show or how he would come down from the top bunk when Dongmin can't sleep and cuddled, singing songs and spoiling himself on how perfect and adorable Dongmin is and how Dongmin is the first person he wakes up to in the morning. He would always pretend to be asleep whenever the other members would come to wake him up because he lowkey wants to wake up to Dongmin's voice and bedroom hair..looking ethereal as ever.

He could not take losing that..losing a Lee Dongmin by his side so he concealed.

Just a moment ago he was ready to succumb to defeat when the members found out how he kept all those photos in his phone like a creep. He knows he'll be losing him. 'Dongmin will be disgusted, he would not want to be with me anymore. I will make him uncomfortable with me around and working with him. I need to leave the group.'

His mind is fixed and planning to talk to their manager that very night when he heard those words "How could I hate someone I've loved for so long now over a bunch of photos?"

He felt the world flipped and suddenly his knees became weak with too much emotions or maybe relief..he could not understand. He just want to sleep now. Maybe it's just a dream. Yeah, it's just a dream.

"Don't ever faint on me again. Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death." Worry is still written on Dongmin's face as he gently pushed the spoon towards Bin.

"Sorry hyung...this is all my fault" Sanha looked like he's about to cry again, now hiding behind the eldest member.

"It's okay Ddana. It was really me, I was being childish. Forget that this ever happened okay? I'm so sorry..."

The maknae nodded in response then in no time jumps at Bin, hugging the elder.

"Yah Yoon Sanha you are crushing Bin-hyung!" Rocky pouted so Bin reached for his gray hoodie and pulled him for a hug too..circling his arms around the two babies.

"Awww..Junie look! They are adorable" hugging Jinjin from behind.

"Yep..kids. One moment they are chaotic, the next moment they are adorable." Jinjin softly smiled playing with Mj's fingers as the eldest wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know I didn't signed up to be like this.."

"A leader?" Mj

"A rapper?" Eunwoo

"A dancer?" Rocky

"A dad" Jinjin deadpans

It took seconds before laughter boomed on every corner of the dorm sending them all to the bed hugging Bin.

"Nunu.." He was careful not to wake the others up when they all ended up sleeping on one room. His head resting on Eunwoo's arm while Sanha made his belly a pillow. Jinjin fast asleep on the couch with Mj on his lap. Rocky hugging Eunwoo.

"Hmm?" 

"About what you said awhile ago.." Moonbin seriously started.

"What? What did I said?"

"U-Uhh you know..the--"

"Oh. That I love you?" Bin felt his cheeks heat up on the sudden confession.

"Yes baby, I love you too" Eunwoo placed a soft kiss on the dancer's forehead. "Now..what else do you need, baby?" 

"You." Bin pouted.

The visual chuckled. "You already got me, now go to sleep."


End file.
